The Dragon Boy
by lazywriter123
Summary: After You-Know-Who was killed, Harry was taken away as a baby and ended up being raised by a dragon. Then he finally turns eleven, the Order was able to find him, but what they find isn't what they expected.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

"_Dragon language"_

"Normal English"

Enjoy

Prologue:

_The Potter Family and You-know-who killed and the Potter's baby missing?_

_After a horrific attack by You-know-who on the Potter family, Dumbledore and several friends of the family found Lily and James Potter killed and also You-Know-Who himself. Yet the young infant of the parents is missing! Albus Dumbledore believes that it was the baby that killed You-know-who but where had the baby been taken? Was it a follower of the dark side, or someone who wanted to save the baby? We can only hope that the baby is safe, wherever he is._

**Several Years Later:**

A young boy, about eight, was sitting by a stream in the quiet forest. It was indeed a lovely day and the boy looked happy to out and about. He ran as fast as a wolf around the trees and climbed them as fast as any squirrel could. He was indeed a special child.

Eventually he reached a cave; it was huge and would make even a giant seem small.

Yet the cave was his home. Inside was his dear mother, a large dragon named Catherine, she was the most powerful dragon in the region. Yet this beast was a caring and devoted mother. Her dragon children have long since grown up but when she saw Harry as a small, helpless infant he decided to raise him herself.

She found him after hearing the sound of crying. The baby was held by some stranger, who looked badly injured. He was slumped to the ground, gasping for breath. When the dragon walked closer, she saw that the man was close to death.

"Please…help…him…."

The man died after that. Catherine looked at the small baby and smiled. She gently picked up the child with her claws and brought him back to her cave. There she raised the baby into a child of the forest. He was a wild boy but also polite and caring.

He was taught the language of the dragon and was respected by Catherine's clan who lived far off to the north. Catherine was a loner at heart so she spent more of her time away from the clan. Still remained close to them, in her own way and would seek their advise and help if needed and she would do the same for them.

Yet, the boy didn't learn the language of man, he only knew of the forest and more importantly the magic nature possessed. He was a nature at druidism and how to use nature to his own needs. He would hunt, gather and survive in the harshest conditions.

In the cave, his mother was resting after a long hunt a few days earlier which paid off. They had gotten a lot of meat to last for a week.

"_Hello Mother." _He said as he climbed up her tail to sit on her back. She looked at the child and smiled.

"_Hello to you too my child. You seem energetic this afternoon."_

The boy smiled and laughed, _"It is glorious out today, summer is close and the animals are restless."_

Catherine laughed, she truly loved her son.

Yet she didn't know that soon, her child's life would change forever.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

Enjoy

The young boy and Catherine were resting one night after a hunt in a forest not too far from their home. It had been a good summer and now the leaves began to show signs of the winter's return. The young boy was turned eleven about a month ago and was slowly becoming more mature but still kept his child-like demeanor to which never ceased to entertain his dear mother.

The boy was fast asleep, cradled on his mother's side where her tail held him snuggly close. She also had on a fur blanket of a wolf he skinned when he found that wolf had passed on and sew into a blanket-like coat using some animal hair. Quite resourceful for a young child, but he learned survivable from the best and taught himself the ways of living in a forest.

However a noise woke the pair, a "hoot, hoot" sound was coming from the mouth of the cave. The boy got up and went to see what it was. He found a lone owl sitting on a branch near the cave. He had never seen this owl before. He knew every creature in the forest and communicated with them on some degree. He knew that this owl wasn't native to the forest.

It had something in his claws. Carefully, he took the strange object and the owl flew away quickly.

The boy looked at the object curiously but was quite confused. It was flat and smooth. It was white with something scribbled on it. He couldn't read the words. He went back inside to show his mother the item.

"_Mother, what is this?"_

She looked up to see the boy was holding an envelope, Catherine knew a little about humans but because she wasn't the type to associate with them, so their ways are still a mystery to her.

"_It's a letter; humans used them to send massages to one another in words. They use ink and paper."_

"_This is paper and the scribbles are ink?"_

The dragon nodded, _"What does it saw mother?"_

"_I'm sorry little one I don't know the human language of written word?" _

Harry kept looking at the letter, still so curious. _"Tomorrow, let's go to my clan up north to ask them about it."_

The boy nodded and they went to sleep, they would need their energy for the journey.

#$$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$

The journey to Catherine's clan took only two days because they flew non-stop. The clan's territory was a small range of mountains that had caves all around. A perfect place to raise baby dragons; so it was a prime location for the clan.

Catherine was greeted by several members and asked to speak with the clan leader. The leader was a dragon named Victor, a huge dragon that had white and black shiny scales. A beautiful creature but very powerful. Out of all the dragons in the clan, he had the most knowledge about humans. After all, years ago as a adolescent he spent a great many years with a young wizard as his companion. Even after he had died, Victor kept tabs on the ways and events of the human world. He loved the little boy and treated him like a son.

"_Catherine, it's good to see you again and hello to you little one"_ he said warmly.

"_We have come to stay for a while and I also wish to speak with you about something."_

He nodded. Catherin told the boy to go play with his cousins in the small cave nearby for a while.

The mountain region has a large plateau to where the clan would spend the day before resting in the caves. The boy ran around on the plateau with his cousin Rose, a small female dragon with pink scales. All the young dragons got along with the boy and saw him as family.

Catherine and Victor were in a cave not too far off to talk in private.

"_Two nights ago, an owl came to use and gave the boy this letter. I cannot read human words. Could you translate it for us?"_

Victor froze, _"Oh dear, it must be from a wizard then…do you suppose that the boy is a wizard."_

"_I would think so, after all when I found him he wasn't; far from a wizard village."_

Carefully with his claws he opened the letter, even if the print was small, his razor sharp sight could read it.

"_It's an acceptance letter to a wizard school called…Hogwarts. I heard of the school it's a place where they teach young witches and wizards the ways of magic."_

"_Why would he be asked to attend, it's not like they would even know he existed, what with being raised by us and not a human family."_

"_What name was it addressed too." _

Victor looked at the address, _"A mister Harry Potter…I heard of that baby, his parents were killed by some dark wizard. However they claim that the baby killed the wizard. It was in several newspapers that the wizards used to information."_

Catherine snorted, _"So after all this time they suddenly know where he is?"_

"_I think now that he is of age, they have a way to detect where he is now."_

"_They we'll come flocking to our cave and TAKE HIM. He's still too young to leave the nest, even by our standards. Children stay with the mother until they reach adulthood. Even then they stay with the clan for life."_

"_I know Catherine but humans, even wizards do things differently."_

"_What should we do?"_

"_Well, I'm not handing over a hatchling to them, I don't trust wizards. I think you and him should stay here for a while…and maybe I should start to teach the boy the language of humans…it may help him."_

Catherine nodded, _"I agree, let's go see him."_

He nodded and they both went to join the children on the plateau.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

Enjoy

Over the last few days, Catherine and the boy (Who now they knew his name was Harry), were staying with the clan. Victor was helping Harry in understanding English, so far he was having trouble understanding the various types of words and phrases but was just starting to speak some English words.

Harry was happy to be with his cousins and to spend some time with the adult dragons. Usually the clan would spend the nights in a large cave nearby to eat and tell stories. Victor always had the most interesting of tales. The young dragons were starry-eyed when Victor was around and told them stories.

After a few weeks, to Catherine's and Victor's horror, an owl came to deliver another letter. Victor growled at the creature.

"_Tell your wizard that if he doesn't leave the boy alone, he will face severe consequences!"_

The owl got the message loud and clear as he flew away as fast as it could.

Catherine tore up the letter.

Harry on the other hand wasn't really aware of what was going on, but he had his suspicions and when he tried to ask his mother about it, she would change the subject completely. Harry may only be a child but he was no fool. 

After about two weeks, instead if an owl showing up, a group of wizards arrive to the mountains.

When Victor and Catherine heard of this they were in shock but mostly angry. As the wizards walked through the plateau, they stopped them in their tracks, along with the rest of the clan.

Harry and the young dragons were in a nearby cave hiding. They had a scout alert them of the intruders and the adults hid them away from them until they knew it was safe.

Victor, who could speak the human language, spoke "Who are you to intrude on our territory. Speak quickly of your purpose!"

One wizard with a long white beard and the most colorful robes ever seen, stepped forward. We have been sending out owls to Mister Harry Potter. From the owls we know that the boy is here. We ask that we speak to him since he is a wizard and of our kind."

Catherine snarled at the man, _"Indignant wizard."_

"Fine you may speak to him briefly" said Victor.

Catherine flew away to the nearby cave Harry was in, _"Do not worry my child, they won't hurt you."_ She said softly as she gently held him in her claws.

She flew back down and placed the boy on the ground.

The other wizards who were Severus Snape and Hagrid saw the young boy step forward carefully. He clearly didn't trust them, in fact this was first time Harry ever really saw another human, let alone a wizard.

It was strange for Harry to see another human after only being around dragons and animals for practically his whole life. The men were tall and wore long robes which looked very colorful, except for the one who wore only black. He looked rather…unpleasant. The one with the long beard looked down the Harry with twinkling eyes, it made Harry very uncomfortable.

Albus Dumbledore looked down the boy. Though he was relieved to see that he was perfectly healthy and fine, it was unnerving to see that Harry had been raised by dragons. He was basically were shredded trousers that looked like they barely fit; a shirt made of skins and was wearing large brown boots. He looked like an honest to God child of the forest.

Harry was virtually cut off from the wizard and muggle world. He hoped that this won't squander his ability to learn magic and be the savior they hoped he would be.

"Hello Harry, I'm Albus Dumbledore and these are professors at my school, Hogwarts. We are here to bring you back to our world so you can finally start your education as a wizard. I'm sure you already got a letter from us."

Harry stared blankly at them, basically he had no idea what the man just said. Even though he knew a bit of English, he really can't understand full sentences.

Victor quietly explained what Albus said in their tongue. Harry still looked confused though.

"_What is a school and what is magic."_

Victor gave a small sigh, _"He wants you to go with them."_

"_No, I don't trust them, I never even heard of such a school. No I won't go."_

"The boy refuses to attend your school or have anything to do with you. Your business here is over. Leave NOW before we decided let you leave in one piece" growled Victor.

The three wizards looked at Harry for a moment and then reluctantly left the dragon territory.

However, they weren't fools… they knew they would return.

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

Enjoy

After about a week since the wizards first came, they came back but this time in more numbers. Catherine greatly feared for Harry's safety and that he would be taken by force. Victor would have none of it.

He stood tall in front of the wizards and let out a snarl that made them flinch.

"How dare you return when the boy wishes to be left alone! If you have come to take him by force then we will not hesitate to kill you!"

Some of the wizards gulped nervously but the one with the long beard, Dumbledore, stepped forward.

"We are willing to work out a compromise without this having to resort to violence. Please bring Harry and whoever is his guardian here to speak with us."

Victor thought for a moment and nodded, "Very well."

Catherine and Harry once again faced the wizards. Harry looked upset that he had to see these people again. He would not leave his mother and clan.

"Harry if you come to our school and learn magic, your mother can come with you and stay with Hagrid who keeps all the magical creatures. In return we not bother your clan and you can return here for summers. Sound good?"

Victor translated what Dumbledore said to Harry. He sighed, he didn't want his family to be hurt, if that meant going to a "school" then so be it.

"_I will go but only under those conditions."_

"The boy agrees to your conditions. However if you turn on your promise…we won't show mercy on your school" Victor growled.

Catherine was upset that they would have to leave the clan for some time, but she was thankful that Harry chose a more peaceful and reasonable decision.

"Well then come along Harry" said Dumbledore cheerfully. Harry looked a bit nervous but a gentle nudge from his mother got him moving.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$$#$

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Harry looked in awe. He had never seen a "building" before as Catherine spoke of. Humans lived in these for some reason.

But why go through all the trouble of building such a structure when there are plenty of caves they could use instead?

Dumbledore raised his hand and pointed towards the building. "This is the school Harry."

Though Harry was still extremely poor at any human language, he could make out a few words, this included the word school.

"Sc…school" he said timidly.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes school Harry. Let's go inside and get you ready for the arrival of the students tomorrow. All your books and supplies needed have been purchased for you."

Harry stared blankly at them.

"stu…student?"

Dumbledore sighed; he forgot for a second that Harry couldn't understand him.

"We need to find a way for us to communicate with Harry" he said to the other wizards. Snape stepped forward.

"Over the last couple of days, I created a potion that would translate our English language to that of the Dragon's language. It only last for a few hours at a time but taken once a day will allow us to talk to him"

Dumbledore took a few slips of the potion that Snape handed him, the others did too. "Ok…_Harry can you understand me."_

"_You speak like me" _Harry said excitedly.

"_Yes now, you're going to be seeing your peers that will be at the school with you. Your mother will be on the grounds with Hagrid, the man over there, so let's go into the school and show you around. Sound good?"_

"_Yes…but how do the…students get here."_

"_By a train."_

"_A…train?"_

Some of the other wizards looked worried, this child had no idea what their world was like at all. How could they teach him magic?

Harry turned back to his mother and hugged her tightly.

"_Be a good little dragon and I'll see you soon. I love you very much" _

"_I love you too mother."_

Catherine and Hagrid walked away, near his hut while Harry walked with the group of wizards into Hogwarts.

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

**Please vote on the poll on my profile page, thank you.**

Enjoy

Harry walked into Dumbledore's office and he motions for Harry to sit in one of the cushy chairs in front of the large desk (that's what Dumbledore told him it was).

Harry looked about the room in awe; he saw things and objects that made no sense to him the slightest. The fact that many of the things in the office were wood disturbed him a bit.

"_They destroyed trees for such useless purposes. Why not us a stump or a rock for a…desk?"_

Dumbledore chuckled slightly, "We must get you to learn English soon so we won't have to take this potion for every conversation."

Harry kept shifting about in the chair; he was so used to sitting on the ground and rocks that sitting on something so…soft-like was weird.

He was picking up things on Dumbledore's desk and inspecting them curiously.

"Harry…do you know what magic is?"

Harry looked up, _"Very little, Victor our clan leader has told us that your humans called wizards. You use sticks called wants to cast spells. That's about it really."_

Albus sighed, that's not a lot to go on but it was a start.

"Well Harry you are a wizard like us and your eleven so like other wizards, you have to start going to our school."

Harry looked at the headmaster with narrowed eyes, _"Why should I go here? What is so important about me?_

There was a long pause._  
><em>"Do you remember your parents?"

Harry shook his head, _"My only guardian is my mother, the dragon outside. She is my only parent and the clan is my family."_

The teachers around him looked rather…uneasy.

"Well your biological parents are Lily and James Potter and your name is Harry Potter."

"_Why am I not with them…did they abandon me?"_

The teachers and Albus gasped, "Oh no my boy, they died when you were only a baby. By a dark wizard named Voldemort. Do you remember anything before you lived with your…mother?"

"_No I do not. I know what you're thinking, that I shouldn't be living with that dragon. But let me make it clear to you, she is MY mother and even if the supposed woman you say is my actual mother, she is dead and I was raised by the dragons not her."_

Albus felt a cold feeling settle in his chest, it wasn't going to be easy to train Harry to battle against the Dark Lord. He knew very well that the wizard was still alive, in a way. He was slowly regaining power. They would need Harry ready…but the boy was raised in the wild and was cut off from the wizard world completely. He didn't even understand muggle things like trains and buildings. How could they hope to teach him if he never had a background education of reading and writing? It would be like teaching a toddler who to walk and then start from the beginning with everything a child would only learn in their early years of life.

But this was an eleven year old boy, near his teenage years. This was not good.

"Harry, since your situation is rather…unusual, we'll have to start from the beginning with you. You'll learn how to speak in our language, who to read and write, and also the very basic understanding of magic."

Harry looked confused but also curious. Though he would be interested in learning about the world he supposedly belonged to…but he really missed his home in the forest and living freely with the dragons. He felt at home there and safe. But here he felt like a foreign animal in a world too fast and too complicated to understand.

"_I agree for now…but if I'm denied to return to my clan or see my mother for any reason, I will leave and never come back."_

Albus nodded and he led Harry to a private dorm room not far from his office. "We will discuss more later Harry."

"You will stay here until the school year begins. We will take to get clothes, your wand and books."

Harry shook his head, _"I will not sleep in your…beds, and hatchlings like me always sleep near their mothers."_

The teachers looked at him funny, "Harry you're not a dragon you're a wizard and wizard sleep in rooms like this" said one of the teachers. She was an old looking woman with a large pointy hat. Harry though the garment was strange. In fact all their garments were strange to him, they were…flashy and exaggerated. Why do wizards were such things?

"_I was raised by dragons and their customs are mine. I sleep in my mother's protect or I leave the school, your choice" _he growled.

Albus nodded, "Fine for now, you may stay with your mother."

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

That night Harry was lying on his mother's back, wrapped in fur blankets. Hagrid had a spare cave for any magical creatures that would need such a space. They had several dragons come and stay at the school for brief periods of time in the past so having a cave on hand was necessary.

Hagrid was a kind person and they treated Harry and his mother with respect. He knew well of the customs of dragons and backed them up telling Albus that going against the ways of dragons and their kin was not only dangerous but went against serious traditions that they held dear when it comes to raising young.

Harry felt he could at least trust Hagrid with his and his mother's safety.

"_Mother, I don't like these humans."_

"_Neither do I…we will play along for a while and when we can, we must escape. Victor informed me before we left that he knows several clans that will house us and their territories are so well hidden from the humans that we will be safe."_

"_Oh mother, I'm sorry I dragged you and the clan into this" _Harry cried.

Catherine hushed Harry softly and comforted her child. _"It's not your fault; it's theirs for butting into our lives without real cause."_

"_We will leave my child…by the time spring arrives."_

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

Enjoy

Harry was taken to Diagon alley the next morning. It was full of people and loud with chatter and merchants selling goods.

Harry felt overwhelmed by the amount of people and that fact that alley was narrow for his taste. Humans were so foreign and strange, they swarmed places like mice. He couldn't even understand what they were selling. They were selling garments that looked to big for anyone to even wear, Albus said they were robes.

What was wrong with pants, like the ones he wore at home?

There were all kinds of strange objects and things being sold…like brooms which Albus pointed out. To Harry, they didn't look reliable not like good old wings.

As they walked down the street, they stopped at the store (Dumbledore explained to Harry all about shops and how humans traded goods, it's still confused Harry), which was a wand store run by a strange man named Mr. Ollivander. Albus gave some of the language potion to him so Harry could understand him. He immediately looked about for the perfect wand.

When he handed him for Harry to try out, he looked at the wand curiously. This stick was supposed to channel magic?

The idea seems laughable but Harry waved his wand only to find the vase near the desk blow up.

"That's not the right one for you" said the owner.

Harry put down the wand and the shopkeeper handed Harry a few more but none of them worked.

Suddenly Mr. Ollivander had an idea, "Dumbledore, you said that the boy was raised by dragons correct?"

He nodded. "Well, back in the time when dragons and humans co-existed peacefully, wizards created special wands to harness their magic as well as the power gained from their dragon companions. They were staffs basically adorned with dragon scales and several magical cores to enhance their magic. I think this would shut Harry better than some mere wand."

The shopkeeper took out a large crooked staff. It was a deep amber color with rune symbols all over it. On the top of the staff was several dragon scales carefully tied to the stick. There were also shiny stones and at the very stop a small green orb nested in a dragon claw made from stone and wood.

"This is one of the last few to still exist…after the great purging of dragon keepers and warriors in the civil war between wizards and dragons. After the battle, the keepers disappeared and dragons left the human world completely. This staff was owned by one of the strongest dragon keepers in the world. Give it a try Mr. Potter."

Harry carefully took the staff into his hands and felt a tinkling sensation throughout his body. The staff glowed and then the orb glowed brightly. The glow faded after several minutes.

"It seems to have chosen you Mr. Potter. Take good care of it because it's a one of a kind staff and very powerful too. . Good luck."

After a long day of getting supplies, books, clothes and a few other things, Harry was finally able to go back to his mother a rest.

"_These humans are so…complicated. I can't seem to grasp their world. Wars, shops, wands, books…its so strange."_

Catherine noticed the staff that he placed on a rock nearby, _"What is that my child."_

"_A staff that the dragon keepers used, or that's what they told me. What are dragon keepers mother?"_

Catherine was quiet for a moment and then nuzzled Harry gently.

"_Dragon keepers are powerful warriors that were both non-magical humans and wizards. In their time, wizards and humans lived in peace…until the wizards though they were better than the non-magical humans. In the end, wizards forsaken their bond to dragons and the humans that still believed and had faith vanished. So I assume that the staff is yours now…it chose you as the wizard claimed."_

Harry nodded. 

"_My child, your more special to us dragons then you realize."_

Harry smiled and snuggled closely to his mother. _"Still…I miss the clan and home."_

"_So do I."_

They didn't notice the pair of eyes watching from the forbidden forest and then vanish quickly.

##$$#$#$$#$$#$#$$#$$$#$#$#

"I have serious doubts that the boy will fit into our world Dumbledore, he is clearly wild and uncivilized" said one of the teachers.

Everyone was meeting in a secret chamber to discuss how to handle teaching Harry in their ways and how to teach him magic.

"We have to find a way to gradually distance Harry from the dragon and the clan. Then we can place him with his relatives. From their he could adapt better" said Albus.

"I really don't think that's a good idea" said Snape. "Dragons are extremely protective of their young, ask Hagrid even he will tell you that taking Harry would not only have his mother on our backs but also an entire clan of wild dragons. It would jeopardize our school and eventually spark a war with them."

The others nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do" said Professor Sprout.

"I say with just try and win Harry's trust, teach him English to the best of our ability, and then slowly help him adapt without removing him from his clan" said McGonagall.

Albus nodded, "Alright then, we will use the potion but we have to try and teach Harry English as soon as possible.

The meeting was adjourned. However, a lone figure with a staff made with dragon scales appeared out of the shadows of the chamber as soon as everyone left. With his dragon magic, he was completely untraceable and invisible.

He left the chamber quickly and out in the forbidden forest, his dragon was waiting. He flew off into the night, with word of a strange boy with a dragon for a mother.

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

Enjoy

It been about a week since Harry and Catherine was brought to Hogwarts. Since then Harry was gradually learning how to read and speak English but he was still unable to speak in full sentence or understand sentences.

Finally the day when the students of Hogwarts would arrive had come.

Harry awoke to the gentle nudging of his mother who was using her long snout to wake Harry.

"_Good Morning mother" _said Harry as he sat up.

"_Good morning, the wizards want you to meet them soon. Their students I believe that call them, are arriving tonight for a feast" _she said.

"_I am rather uneasy about meeting more humans…but a feast sounds lovely. I wish you could join me mother."_

"_So would I and watch you meet humans. My dear child you're growing so fast."_

She loved her child so dearly and wanted to see him grow and be happy even if he has to reluctantly adapt to the human world a bit.

Harry set off out of the dragon cave that was provided for them and Hagrid guided him into the castle.

He was fitted into robes and the teachers gave him a tour of the castle and where the classes are.

They spoke to him using the potion to speak his language.

Eventually the castle was starting to bustle with students. The older students settled into the great hall and the new students were last to be in the great hall. Harry was brought out by Albus and told Harry to stand near the teacher's table until it was time for his turn.

The sorting ceremony went without a hitch until it was Harry's turn.

Harry was moved to sit on the chair and the hat was placed on his head.

"_Hello Harry Potter" said the hat in his ear._

Harry had virtually no idea what the hat was saying.

"_Oh I see you can't understand me…very well I'll make this short since I don't speak the dragon tongue. Let's see…cunning and resourceful… ambition…lots of bravery…loyalty…but also nurturing for nature and animals…interesting…."_

After a few minutes the hat came to his decision, "Gryffindor!"

The table cheered but Harry was still clueless, he understood about the houses but he was still naïve about human behavior, why in the world were they cheering for him but not the other students?

Harry was ushered to sit at the table where he was bombarded by students and questions. He couldn't understand them and felt so claustrophobic. Luckily to his surprise Snape and another teacher moved the students away and told them to give Harry some space.

Albus stood up to the platform, "Before we begin our regular announcements, I must inform that students that Harry Potter was not raised by a human family and was recently found so he will start coming to our school. He can't speak any language since he was in fact…raised in a dragon clan, so his ways will be different. But please treat him like a student."

The rest of his speech went on and Harry soon saw a large feast appear before them.

He looked at the feast and saw many foods he never saw before. In the forest he ate fruits, and nuts but mostly meat.

He soon saw a platter of steak but it was cooked too much and looked tasteless to Harry.

He wished that he had some red meat and pine nuts to eat like he would eat at home. Immediately he saw a large platter of what he wanted.

"_Hmm…magic does have its benefits."_

The other students looked at him with strange looks when they saw Harry gorge himself on the meat. He looked like an animal.

When one of them, a girl with bushy hair was about to chastise him for his eating habits, Harry snarled at her and she flinched back.

The teachers and the headmaster felt headaches coming on. They had A LOT of work to do. 

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

Enjoy

After the feast, Harry refused to set foot in the Gryffindor dormitory tower. He said he would sleep next to his mother. The teachers and the headmaster reluctant but agreed to Harry's demand that he would NOT be separated from his mother.

He walked out to see his mother in the cave; she was gorging on some animal carcasses. _"My child you have returned, the caretaker provided me with a feast as well, are you hungry?"_

"_No mother I ate my fill, enjoy your food. I'm just happy that they will let me sleep here."_

"_If they refused I would have burned that castle to the ground."_

Harry smiled, _"I know…I miss the clan so much and our home in the forest."_

Catherine sighed, _"I do too, and I'm the loner in the family. You should sleep; you have a long day tomorrow."_

Harry nodded and sniggled into his mother's large body as he closed his eyes to sleep.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Harry woke up as soon as the sun hit his eyes. It was dawn so classes wouldn't begin for a few hours. He stretched and saw that his mother was also walking up.

"_Morning mother, I'm going to the school to explore for a bit before my…classes start."_

"_Alright then, be safe and make sure to eat. The caretaker should be here soon with my breakfast and I'll go out for a little exercise. I hate being cooped up in this place."_

Harry nodded, _"I feel the same way mother. I come by at lunch."_

As Harry walked away, he didn't notice the pairs of eyes watching him from the shadows of the forest near the cave.

In the school, Harry walked through the halls and gazed at the many portraits that covered the walls. He eventually found his way to the great hall, where some teachers and students were already awake. He guessed some humans were early risers too.

He sat down at one of the long tables and gazed around the room now that there were now students about.

This castle was so strange to him. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see it was a student. He had blond hair and work black robes with a green trim.

He smiled and sat in front of Harry. He say him take out a flask and the student drank the contents.

"_Can you understand me?"_

Harry nodded, _"Yep, I suppose one of the teachers gave you the potion they kept telling me about?"_

"_Yes, it was Professor Snape, my godfather."_

"_What's a godfather?"_

The student frowned for a moment and then sighed, _"You really don't know anything about our world?"_

"_No…I was raised in the woods and by a dragon. If you want you could meet my mother."_

His eyes widened,_ "You mean meet a really live dragon! Oh absolutely I would love to meet her!"_

The student explained more about himself and also a little more about his world and the school. They talked for such a long time

"_Oh I forgot to tell you my name…I'm Draco Malfoy."_

"_Well I guess you know my name, Harry Potter. I recently found out about my real name."_

"…_do you remember anything about your life before you lived with dragons?"_

Before Harry could answer, Dumbledore came into the great hall, _"Harry I need to speak with you about your classes, please follow me."_

He noticed that he also took the potion.

Harry said good-bye to Draco and left with the headmaster.

#$#$###$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$$#

"_So Harry, you'll be taking extra classes to learn English as well as how to read and write. Along with some of your first year classes, the teachers will make sure to give you extra help in understanding the material. After breakfast I'll escort you to every class since you can't read the schedule I made out here."_

He took out a piece of paper. 

"Let's get you something to eat first; the students should be up now."

In the great hall, all the students were eating. Many of them stared at Harry but he ignored them.

At his house table, he once again ate a large plate of meat and pine nuts. One of them spoke up, "How can you eat like that?"

Harry growled at the student, it's rarely a good idea to interrupt a dragon when eating, even if Harry wasn't a real dragon he was raised by them. The student backed down and they others stopped looking at him.

After lunch, Harry was led to his first class, History of wizardry.

A teacher sat next to him that was translating what the teacher.

Harry had no idea what the teacher was talking about. Founders of Hogwarts, the invention of wands, and…the creation of broomsticks. This kind of information to Harry was not only confusing but was useless in his world of survival and dragons. Luckily he was next to the window and gazed out at the large forest that almost surrounded the castle. He remembered the times his mother would take him out flying and he would hold onto her massive horns on her head as they flew. He remembered playing games with his clan members. The times when he would talk to the animals in the forest, playing in the rivers and hunting for food. Oh a life like that was way more appealing to him. To be free and wild.

The translator nudged his shoulder to pay attention, but he kept his mind on the forest the whole time.

His next class was Herbology, with Professor Sprout. He was so elated to be outside and with the plants. He raised himself on using his magic in druidism and nature.

After a short lecture, the teacher had the class planting magical herbs in the garden to familiarize themselves with what each plant looked like.

Harry was a pro and the teacher was in shock by Harry's amazing knowledge and capabilities with herbology in only one class.

The classes went on; he went to his classes on learning how to read and write and was beginning to make some progress.

At lunch he met up with Draco to take him to meet his mother.

However, when they returned to the cave, Catherine was gone.

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

"_Blah, Blah"_- Dragon language.

_**Author's note: If anyone wants to make any fan art for any of my storys, Your more then welcome too and I would love to see them! Please message me about your idea and please keep it PG thanks!**_

Enjoy

Harry stood in shock and rage when he found that his mother wasn't at the cave or anywhere on the school grounds. He ran back to the castle leaving Draco dumbfounded and a little afraid of the look in Harry's eyes. In fury, he went back into the great hall and marched right up to the headmaster.

"_WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MOTHER"_ he roared. The hall was dead quiet, even the teachers at the head table looked frightened. While the student's had no idea what Harry said, the headmaster was still using the potion to understand Harry.

Albus was in shock and was horrified if something happened to Harry's mother, if something did happen it could mean he would leave Hogwarts for good.

"I have done nothing to your mother and no one here has either."

"_She is missing from the cave and is nowhere on the grounds. What did you do to my mother and don't play games with me"_ Harry snarled.

Harry snarled loudly, _"Until I find my mother, I won't go to any of your classes and will not return until otherwise."_

Albus paled greatly, "Please Harry, we'll help find your mother. Just don't leave the school that's all I ask."

Harry's eyes narrowed, _"You gave us your word that nothing would happen to me or mother. You have broken that promise when you couldn't even protect her. I'm leaving."_

Harry left the great hall, his eyes red with rage but his heart was full of despair that something happened to his poor mother.

He went into the cave to collect his belongings when he saw something on the cave floor. It was a note that was surprisingly written in Dragon's language. Even though he wasn't taught to read much in his life, for some reason reading dragon was much easier than English.

_Harry, your mother is safe with us. We know you want to get out of Hogwarts so with your mother hear you don't have to stay. Meet us in the forbidden forest near the clearing in the center of the forest. Make sure your not being followed. _

At first Harry was in shock, then he smiled. Someone was helping him escape. By taking his mother he gave him the chance to leave since the promise to the Headmaster no longer stood.

As quickly as he could, Harry ran into the forbidden forest when he saw no one was around. However a certain blonde student he had forgotten all about was around and quickly but quietly followed Harry.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Eventually, Harry did reach the clearing and in it, he found two cloaked men. One removed his hood, to revel a man who looked to be in his 20s and had a large healed scar on his cheek. He was wearing a dark pair of pants and shirt lined with knives and on his back was a staff…just like the one Harry had.

"_Hello Harry, don't be afraid your mother is safe and sound back at our fortress."_

"_You speak like me and have a staff like I do…your dragon seekers aren't you?"_

The man nodded, _"I see you heard of us. I was in Diagon alley and I saw you carrying that staff. That staff once belonged to a leader of our people centuries ago. He was strong both in magic and strength. Now it seems you have been chosen to wield it. We ask that you come live with us and learn the ways of the dragon seekers. You won't be bothered by those wizards who wish to separate you from your mother."_

Harry's eyes widened, _"What? But they promised…."_

"_For now they would keep her safe but they plan to try and move you away from your home and clan and into their world of politics and sorcery."_

"_Fine I'll come live with you at your fortress. But I must see my clan and mother anytime."_

"_Of course, in fact your mother sent word out to them about us and your whereabouts."_

The man put his hand on Harry's shoulder and they disappeared from the clearing. Draco was watching them from behind some trees. Though he didn't know where this fortress was he now knew that Harry would be in the care of both his mother and the dragon seekers.

#$#$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#

When Harry opened his eyes he looked on in awe. The fortress was by on a huge mountain with towers on different cliffs and pop-ups of the mountainous landscape. In these towers were large bon fires and several people were in them.

The main fortress was huge and was built from stone and wood. Dragons were flying about around the cliffs and peaks with humans on their backs. Below the fortress and high peaks was a large forest with a shimmering blue lake. The view was so perfect and beautiful it made a tear fall down Harry's cheek. The fortress was in every way innovative and protected. Men and women all sporting the same kind of outfit that the men who took him from the forbidden forest were walking through the long halls and corridors of the fortress. Finally after several minutes of walking, they led Harry to the main hall that was lit by a large bon fire in the center. On the walls were paintings depicting great battles and kings. Above him was large vines that held candle holders that were also lit. The vines moves about and handed men around them goblets of wine or papers to those were sitting at the long tables and writing documents. Like Harry, the dragon seekers also had druid abilities. At the end of the hall, was a throne made of vines and wood, behind it was a large white dragon that shimmered in the light. It was huge and regal looking with its bright green eyes and powerful aura. However the throne was empty.

The dragon looked at Harry with a soft smile, _"I'm glad you came to us Harry, fear not your mother is in another hall like this. She is well and she asks for you. I am called Alexandra; I control this territory and this fortress in the absence of a king. Ours died many years ago. My guards Jacob and Edmond were sent to watch you and then escort you here."_

The two men bowed to the dragon so Harry did the same. _"Harry, she is the oldest dragon in the world, lived to be over a millennia old which is rare among the dragons. She has seen many of our kings born and then death as they ruled with her advice and guidance" _said one of the guards.

Harry stood in awe, though he knew much about his clan and dragons, he had so much to learn about the ways of the dragon seekers.

"_You do have much to learn Harry especially that you carry out last king's staff before his death."_

"_What do you mean?"_

She smiled, _"When a king dies, his staff is passed down, not to the heir but to the one that the staff chooses. Very few wizards now about our people's rituals and traditions. So we place the staff in the hands of the few sellers of wands that know a little about us, they see who the staff chooses and then report it to us. The staff that you have has been passed down for ages, and now it has chosen you."_

The moment that he heard the dragon say that, he now new the real reason he was brought here. He was to be the next king of the dragon seekers.

PLEASE REVIEW. PLOT TWIST!


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

Enjoy

Harry was in complete shock, he was meant to be a KING!

Growing up with his clan, he remembered the stories that Victor told him about Human Kings and that they rule over large kingdoms. They handled all the important decisions to decide the land's fate and could either bring prosperity or death to the people. It was staggering to think that he would have all that responsibility.

Alexandra laughed softly, _"Fear not, you're still too young to be king and have much to learn."_

Harry sighed in relief; he wasn't ready to rule just yet.

"_My guards will take you to see your mother in other rather great hall. You had a long day; you should rest and make yourself at home."_

Harry was led away and too another room where his mother was.

"_MOTHER" _Harry cried as he ran to the dragon who also made a B line to her son.

"_Oh thank goodness you're alright."_

She cradled her child with her large head and Harry could hear her mother murmuring how worried she was and that she loved him dearly. 

After a tearful reunion, the guards led the pair out of the main part of the fortress and to an area that made Harry's eyes grow wide.

Below them, but not by much was a large town with large house for both humans and dragons. The main fortress was a barrier for this protected town and was where the monarch would live, according to one of the guards. Harry was in so much awe that he couldn't speak. He never saw anything like this mountain with so many humans and dragons. It was truly a paradise for him and his mother.

The town was nested on a large outcrop of the mountain that was large but very stable. Still, beams and magic where used to keep it from falling away. The town was the largest of the few around the mountain.

Catherine flew Harry and the guards down to the town where they were lead to a large house that was made of stone and wood as well. Inside, the rooms were huge enough to fit a dragon but next to the house was a cave for Harry's mother to sleep in if she wanted too. Inside the house was a large bed, a large fire place with a cauldron hanging over it, and living area with chairs and a table. Overall the house was a tad rustic but cozy. A perfect place for them, like their cave back in the forest.

"_You should rest for the night and will come get you in the morning. As you can see we adopted some of the human ways of living but we hunt and gather with our dragon companions. Have a good night."_

Harry and Catherine were left alone, Harry warily touched the soft bed, he was not used to sleeping on beds and would rather sleep on his mother's back.

However, he was hungry; he didn't eat lunch because he left the school.

He looked around the fire pit and some of the cabinets around it. To his surprise he found fresh rabbit and bear meat as well as nuts and berries in the cabinets.

"_You should eat my child, they already gave me food for dinner while in was here."_

Harry took the meats and removed the cauldron from the fire. He used a large, metal skewer to take the meats and roast them over the fire. Once the meats were cooked he ate the meat and some of the nuts.

After he finished, he and his mother went to sleep, both nervous and excited for what tomorrow would bring.

#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#**Back At Hogwarts**#$#$###$#$#$#$#

"Dragon seekers? They were dragon seekers? Are you sure Draco" said Professor Snape.

"Yes they said so themselves, they've taken Harry to their…fortress or something like that."

Snape pondered for a moment, "So they are still around even after the civil war of the dragons…what could they want with Harry."

Draco shrugged, "Still I believe its best that everyone doesn't know who Harry went with, and he'll be safe with them. After all they live and talk like dragons like Harry does."

Snape nodded in agreement. "Still…this new development has me curious of the true intentions of the dragon seekers…we have to investigate this more."

#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$$#$#$$#$#$$#$#$#$

Harry and Catherine woke up to the door being knocked one, Harry opened it to see the same guards from yesterday.

"Come, Alexandra wished to show you your new teachers and later today, we will have you join a hunt."

Harry smiled, a hunt sounded good. Finally to hunt for real food, like he used too before he went to Hogwarts.

"_I'll fly about and meet some of the dragons. Take care my child."_

She left the house and flew up to the peaks of the mountain.

Harry followed the guards back to the royal great hall where the white dragon and several men and women were waiting for him.

"_Welcome Harry, these are your teachers. Justin is your teacher for combat. Rose here, is your teacher for learning to read and write in our language, George is your teacher in our history and heritage, Spencer is your teacher in druid magic and herbalism as well as healing, and finally Jamey is your teacher in royal educate and all about being a king. As your lessons expand more teachers will be introduced to you"_

Harry smiled and waved to the teacher's nervously. _"Today you'll begin with hour and a half long classes and then in the late afternoon, our dragon knights will have you hunt with them to learn more about our ways."_

Harry nodded, this was so confusing but learning here then at Hogwarts seemed much more appealing.

He had a long road ahead of him.

PLEASE REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

Enjoy

**Three years pass:**

Harry opened his eyes and rolled out of his warm, fur blankets to make himself breakfast. His mother was asleep so he cooked quietly as he also prepared food for her as well.

He smiled as he heard the dragon sniff loudly as she got up. _"It seems that no matter what the fresh smell of bear meat can always get me up."_

Harry laughed as he placed the piles of food in front of his mother and then proceeded to get himself of a plateful of breakfast.

It had been a great few years for Harry. Now at the age of fourteen, he had excelled in his studies and was now an experienced hunter and warrior. He was also extremely intelligent. He had learned to write in dragon and also many other languages as his studies expanded.

His magic has excelled quickly and was able to do small fetes of magic without speaking the spell's words. He was also an expert on herbology and druidism, as well as potion-making and the making of completed charms and enchantments.

He knew all of the history of the dragon seekers by heart and was an expert on how to maintain the status of royalty. With perfect manners, strategy skills, and absolute perfect in eloquence speech, he was practically a king already.

Still he maintained his character as a person of compassion and caring towards all those around him. As well as a love for his forest home he was able to visit from time to time. He also visited his clan all the time since they were family to him.

He was much taller now because of all his training in both combat and hunting. His hair was much longer and he looked much older because of the way he carried himself and his impeccable mannerisms.

He was a true King in every way, yet he was still too young. He would be crowned when he turned eighteen so he still had time to be a teenager and hang out with his new friends he made over the years. Life was good.

However back at Hogwarts, chaos was about to fall and Harry Potter will soon be tossed back into the fray of the Wizard World once again.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Voldemort had returned…the thought scared the headmaster as well as the whole school.

He was resurrected in the graveyard of his father and now was terrorizing the world once again.

They scrambled to find Harry Potter after disappearing when his mother vanished. But they found no trace of either, even the dragon clan Harry was with was also gone.

Many blamed Albus because of what happened to the dragon and that caused Harry to leave. It was becoming a blame game and a panic all at once for the Ministry.

Meanwhile Draco and Snape knew that Harry was with the Dragon seekers, they just didn't know where.

Still, they wished he would return, the Dark Lord already had attacked several magical villages and may be planning to attack Hogwarts as well.

Though Snape was in the inner circle and acting as a spy for the light side of the war, Voldemort was very wary when revealing his plans. Most of the time it was extremely last minute.

With that, it was almost impossible to know where and when a raid or some sort of assassination would be.

Both Draco and Snape began wondering if Harry would ever come back. If he doesn't could the Wizard World be doomed?

"Could we find a way to contact him perhaps" asked Draco one day down in the Slytherin common room.

Snape sighed, "I tried that as well as Dumbledore but all the owls came back. They couldn't find Harry Potter. He must be in an area so remote and protected that its invisible to both the Order and as well as Voldemort."

"At least he will be safe there" said Draco softly.

They both agreed, but they still wished he would return.

#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Harry sat with his mother; he was reading a book that his instructor assigned for him to read. It was winter and he was dressed in warm furs and his weapons, mainly knifes, was on his leather belt. On his head a woven band with a metal charm in the center of his forehead which the band was holding in place. The charm was that of a red gemstone with two small dragons on either side. This was given to him recently by the head dragon. It was to symbolize his royal status now that he was getting closer to his age when he could rule.

His cozy home was warmed by the large fire which had a cauldron of rabbit stew cooking over it.

Then a knock was heard at the door and he was greeted by one of his friends. Chris, a skilled hunter, had become a valued friend of Harry over the past few years.

"_Hello Chris, is there any news?"_

"_Yes, the Wizard world is in a full scale war now, the Dark Lord or whatever his name his, is laughing attacks left and right."_

Since he turned fourteen, Harry decided to check up on the Wizard world from time to time. His friend Chris had a relative living in the Wizard world at the moment and was passing information to him and then to Harry.

While the dragon seekers didn't encourage anyone in their home, especially Harry, to engage in foreign affairs, Chris did agree that what was going on was becoming more serious by the day.

Chris handed Harry a newspaper, The Daily Prophet, and Harry skimmed over the pages.

"_Wizards and Witches are dying in droves…what does this Lord hope to gain from this massacre. Clearly this person is not at all well and should be removed from his position of power."_

"_From what I understand, he has a devoted legion of flowers called Death-eaters. Some sort of cult if you ask me" said Chris. _

"_Still, the Dragon seekers would NEVER agree to help out the Wizard world. Not after exiling them in the civil war years ago."_

Harry's mother who was listening quietly gave a small sigh.

"_Why do you trouble yourself with those wizards? They tried to take you from me and the clan."_

"_I know mother but…they don't deserve to get slaughtered like that and by a mad man."_

Still they all knew that NO one in the fortress would lift a finger to help. Their anger towards the Wizards ran deep.

For now, all Harry could do was watch and wait.

PLEASE REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

_Hello- dragon language_

Enjoy

The young dragon prince, now at the age of fifteen watched the world of wizards slowly crumble under the Dark Lord's attacks and his army of Death Eaters continued to grow.

The dragon fortress and city still thrived in secret from the wizards and the Dark Lord had no reason to get involved with any of the magical creatures, the only few that helped him were some small werewolf packs but most of the werewolf population chose to remain distant from the war.

This was certainly due to the fact that because the wizards have gained some crazed belief that all magical creatures were on the Dark Lord's side. Werewolves, vampires, elves and any other magical creature both pureblood and half-blood had to leave the wizard world for good.

Despite the separation from the rest of the world, the dragon seekers helped create save shelters for the magical creatures that were forced to abandoned their homes and jobs. Harry spent many months, using his magic and strength to create large sanctuaries that were self sufficient and would lead to the creation of small towns that were safe. The magical creatures would live in peace and be able to start over again.

The dragon seekers started to hate the wizards even more because of the pain and suffering they caused for so many creatures and those who inherited magical creature traits. Harry couldn't' blame them because of the terrible events that took place in the past.

Because of this, Harry would never be able to persuade the dragon seekers or Alexandra to help in the war or help the wizards.

Harry just wanted this all to end and in order to do so they have to help the wizards. For now, there was still nothing he could do. So he would continue his studies and training, he still had a commitment to the dragon seekers and to his future right of becoming king.

But he also had another important matter to attend to, now that he is fifteen he has to begin his rite of passage of the dragon seekers. A tradition that has been passed down for generations. This test will detriment if he is truly worthy of the dragon seekers title and the title of their king.

$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#

It was several days before his fifteenth birthday when Alexandra asked for him to speak with her alone in the throne room.

"_I'm sure from your studies of our culture you know that you have an important task to complete once you turn 15."_

Harry nodded,_ "Yes, the Three Rites of the Dragon seekers."_

Alexandra nodded,_ "Yes, your first test will be the Rite of Strength and Endurance. The second will be the Rite of Courage. The last will be the most pressing and difficult, the Rite of the Spirit and Heart."_

Alexandra moved to a large but old map that was on the wall next to the throne.

"_You will travel alone and with only a few things in your bag. A knife, one bottle of water, one piece of bread, a blanket and the clothes on your back. You will travel up the mountain to the north of here, the one with the highest peak. This trip is seven days long and you must get to the top of the mountain on the seventh day. At the top on the seventh day, our ancestors will greet you to show you your hidden power. All Dragon seekers have a special talent that makes each one unique. On your trip your tests will appear before you but I won't tell you before had what they are. If you pass all the tests, you will see our ancestors at the top of the mountain, if you fail you will never be a dragon seeker or our king and you will have to leave this fortress forever."_

Harry nodded but because very nervous, _"I will do my best and be strong for my tests."_

The dragon smiled, _"I know you will and I know you will pass, be the person who you truly are in your heart, the kind and strong boy who grew up with a dear love for the forest and his mother."_

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$#

Harry turned fifteen on a warm day in July, they had a wonderful celebration and Harry was able to enjoy the party for a little while until Alexander told Harry it was time to begin his tests.

Harry was all ready with his pack and was wearing special robes that were made from old dragon scales and leather that were dipped in blue paint. They symbolized in the dragon seeker's culture the beginning of Harry's assent into the passage of becoming a full dragon seekers and king. He would still have to wait for a few years till he's 18 but his position as king will be absolute for his future.

Harry kissed and hugged his mother good-bye and she wept for him and prayed he would be safe. The rest of the dragon clan also were there to be there for Harry. His friends gave him hugs and good wishes for his journey.

With a few last good-byes, Harry was taken by Alexander and was flown to the bottom of the large mountain she told him about that was just north of the fortress. She landed at the base of the huge mountain and Harry slid off her back.

"_Good luck and I will see you in seven days, be brave Harry."_

She flew off and Harry knew he could hike up the mountain no problem but it would take a long time and he would have to scavenge for food alone the way. Because it was summer, the snow was only at the peak of the mountain and rest was covered in vast forests and trees. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and began to climb the mountain.

PLEASE REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

Enjoy

On the first day of Harry's hike up the mountain, the hike was peaceful and mostly uneventful. Along the wild grass and trees, he could hear the birds of summer sing and the rivers bubble nearby. He made good headway up the mountain and was lucky to find a small but cozy cave before the sun set. Thanks to his hard training in survival and his knowledge of the wilderness, he knew that he was just over the base of the mountain, which for a normal traveler would take more than three days for them to hike up because of the confusing maze of trees.

Harry found some dry wood not too far from the cave and made a small fire. He decided to find some berries to eat instead of the bread; he would need the energy boost later on in his journey. There was a small patch of Wopple berries that he knew was non-poisonous and very sweet to eat, which was not too far off into the brush.

With the sun setting fast he quickly made a makeshift basket using some fabric from his robe and collected a good amount of berries to alleviate his hunger. Suddenly, out in the distance he heard a soft cry.

He put his berries away into his pack and ran over to find the source of the noise. Near a large boulder past the wild grass, a small owl was on the ground. It looked injured and then suddenly heard the sound of hissing. A rattlesnake was nearby and the poor owl must have been bitten by the snake. Luckily Harry could tell the bites had no venom in them based on the wounds the owl had on its wings. But the snake will soon give a venomous bite. Harry had dealt with snakes many times in his forest and he found out that he could even speak in their tongue. He never knew why but he could for some strange reason, though it was a helpful skill to have.

"_Please friend, do not fear me, I've only come to aid this owl."_

The snake's eyes narrowed, _"This foolish baby attacked me to be its meal, it's my right to kill those who attack me."_

"_Please, don't let this baby suffer, a baby doesn't know better than to harm a powerful serpent like yourself."_

Harry knew well that snakes responded to flattery and reason, when not enraged. But with a little reasoning, snakes usually calm easily and revert back to their usual rationale selves.

"_Perhaps, I am a bit hasty, I will spare this owl, I have more pressing matters, such as finding a meal I can eat."_

"_Thank you for your kindness."_

The snake slithered away and Harry picked up the owl, "Don't worry little one, I'll help you heal so you could fly back to your mother tomorrow." Harry's healing powers were more than enough to heal the baby owl. He took the owl back to his cave and uses his healing powers to take the pain away from the owl's wings and close up the wounds.

"Now, for tonight you'll just have to rest while the magic seals your wounds."

Harry conjured a small pillow for the owl to sleep on and Harry ate the berries before going to sleep himself for the night.

#$#$$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Draco sat in his Godfather's living room while Severus was brewing a pot of tea. The mood in the house was melancholy to say the least.

Draco moved out of his parent's home after a hug fight between and his father. Draco refused to be a death eater. Though the Dark Lord could care less about Draco becoming a death eater, since new recruits were coming in left and right so he had plenty of new recruits. However Lucius said it was an honor to work for the new ruler of the wizard world. After a heated argument, Lucius said either Draco become a death eater or would be kicked out of the family. IT then became clear to Draco that his parents cared more about their precious dark lord then their own child.

He left the manor as soon as he could. Severus was more than happy to have Draco live with him. He loved him like his own son and even though he tactically served the dark lord, he wasn't as crazy as Draco's parents were about serving him. Since the war was more in Voldemort's favor and Hogwarts was on its last legs, The Dark Lord allowed Severus to stop being a spy and gave him the freedom to pursue what he desired so long as he continued to brew him potions when he needs them. He had a world to conquer and a huge army already, he decided that Severus did his part. The Voldemort may be "insane" he wasn't a killing spree idiot. Severus gave him a potion not to long ago that returned his sanity and common sense after being reborn. Thus he was no longer an outright mad man and killer but a cold and calculated war lord.

Which many of the death eaters and servants were grateful for.

Severus came into the living room and saw Draco's face which was stained with tears.

He sat at his side and gave him a cup of tea. "I'm sorry about Lucius Draco; I never thought things would get so bad around here. The wizard world is practically the dark lord's now and all the pureblood families are being sucked into his ranks like's flies to honey."

Draco nodded; the world has become so different in only a few years.

Hogwarts was no longer a school; it was the Light wizard's base camp. Students were being taught magic in small school houses scattered around England and Scotland. But they were greatly unorganized and the teachers were mostly students that finished their education only a few years ago. The economy was in ruins as the goblins fled after facing huge and dim-witted accusations of being on the Dark Lord's side at the beginning of the war. The wizards were in such panic that any and all magical creature was being killed, imprisoned or managed to flee. Most of them managed to leave; even wizards with creature blood were forced to leave.

Without a sable bank and many businesses being shut down because of the war, the economy was down completely. Luckily, Severus kept all of his money and valuable items in a safe place in his home. He also saved pretty much all of his money since he started working at Hogwarts. He would have enough to survive and live comfortably. Yet, Severus had no intention of staying at Spinner's end for very long. He was pooling his money and resources to escape with Draco.

Draco looked up at Severus as more tears fell, "I just want this all to be over…."

Severus nodded in agreement, "Tomorrow, we are leaving with a Veela family who are helping us escape to one of the rumored sanctuaries far from the wizard world. Some of them are allowing wizards to live in the villages as long as we take a vow never to harm any of them."

"Why are they helping us, were wizards?"

"I told them about our situation and some wizard families are also in the same plight that has been taken in by magical creatures for safety. We are all suffering from this war."

"I better pack then" said Draco softly as he walked to the guest room he was staying in.

Severus drank his tea as he looked around his small home, tomorrow he will abandon the only home he has ever known and his life in this world will be lost. He sighed as he finished his tea; he wondered what the future will bring and if there is any hope left to stop the Dark Lord.

PLEASE REVIEW


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

Enjoy

Harry woke up as the sun began to rise and the sky was a bright red with orange and purple. He opened his eyes and was surprised to find the small baby owl to be missing from the small pillow he conquered yesterday. The wounds must have healed so the baby was able to fly back to his mother's nest.

Harry sat up and stretched his muscles. He felt refreshed and ready to continue his journey. He knew that the higher he went the colder and harder the elements would become. When he packed up and left the cave, he found a cloak made from fur and owl feathers, lying in a neat pile in front of the cave.

Harry was surprised and picked up the cloak; he was happy to find that it was very warm and would be perfect for when he continues up the mountain. He thanked out loud to whoever left him the gift and then continued his climb up the mountain.

However, not too far away two creatures were watching him; one was a small creature with healed wounds on its wings.

#$$$#$$#$#$#$$#$#$#$$

Hours pasted, and Harry made good headway up the mountain. He could feel the air become colder as he climbed higher. The trees began to thin out and rocks replaced them. Fortunately it was summer so the snow was at the top. Therefore he wouldn't suffer too much from the cold just yet.

As the rocks became larger and the path was more difficult to hike, Harry braced himself the intense climb he would have to do just to climb higher up the mountain.

After some time, Harry reached the park of the mountain that was practically a rock wall that he would no choice but to scale up. He felt his knees wobble slight for rock climbing was not he stronger ability but he would do it so he could continue. After several feet for climbing up the stone and rocky wall, he looked down and felt his body become froze from having to climb at a 90 degree angle.

Fear and anxiety racked his body and mind. Then he thought of his mother, he wanted to make her proud and show everyone he was meant to be a dragon seeker. They have become his family and he won't let his family and mother down. With renewed courage for his friends and family, he climbed all the way to the top without needing to stop.

At the top, he saw a large rocky slope that was covered in a thin layer of snow. He felt courage and strength ride through him as he walked on, ready to fulfill his quest. The two creatures watching him, looked pleased as they flew to follow him.

$#$#$$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Severus and Draco finally finished packing up all their possessions that morning. The family that promised them safe passage arrived only minutes ago.

There were a family of five with two sons and a daughter. They looked so miserable that it even caused Severus to sigh with sorrow, the war and Voldemort's rain was a merciless source of despair for all magical beings.

"I thank you dearly for helping us Chris, I don't know how I can repay you" said Severus.

The man shook his head, "You have been kind to me and my family from the moment I met you and you have saved my daughter from the sickness that plagued her as an infant. Without you, we would have lost her."

Draco came downstairs and all of his stuff was shrink into his pocket. Severus also had his belongs shrunk down as well. Now the home was a bare shell of what it once was. Just bare walls and empty dressers and bookcases.

They silently left the house and Severus locked the door, he looked at his home one last time before taking the key and destroying it using his magic. They walked away from the house quietly as they vanished into the fog.

#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Catherine sat in her cozy little house that she shared with her son. Yet her mood was extremely gloomy. She missed her son and was worrying greatly over his safety. She spent half of yesterday pacing around until one of Harry's friends offered to talk her out flying to help her relax. It did help to talk to someone while flying but the natural maternal instinct of constant worrying remained.

Then she felt something strange…a rather unwelcomed presence was not too far away. Quietly, she went outside and looked out onto the horizon.

In the distance she saw something that made her blood run cold.

Death Eaters and there were heading straight for the fortress.

PLEASE REVIEW


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

The song "The dragonborn come" isn't mine; it belongs to its respected owners.

**Hey, I wanted to ask you guys if you guys wanted to have a contest for fan art or story art. If so PM me, I was thinking of doing a best fan art contest or something. Let me know what you guy think.**

"_Hello"- dragon language _

Enjoy

Snow…ice…a sea of ice

This was all Harry could see as he ventured up the snowy mountain. His feet were frozen and his body was shivering but he still pressed on.

It was now the seventh day of his journey and he was at last near the top of the mountain.

Unfortunately a snow storm was there to greet him as her reached the top. The winds buffered him in every direction and the cold was almost unbearable.

He knew he wasn't allowed to use magic; this was a test of pure endurance and strength.

Slow steps he took as he thought of his mother. The dragon that raised him from an infant into the warrior he was today. The mother he wanted to make proud and prove to her that his love for her was absolute.

With all his strength he pulled his body up the ice cliffs that was at the peak of the mountain. He felt himself dangle from the ledge for a moment and then with all his might he pulled himself up.

He dropped onto the small peak, a small ledge of rock and snow. He stared at the sky and all he saw was snow fall and a dark blue sky.

He did it; he made it to the top. He took heavy breaths and closed his eyes to rest for a moment; he was completely exhausted for traveling none-stop.

After several moments, he opened his eyes and saw the sky light up with colors. Out of the colors, came several beings. A green dragon with large blue eyes, like diamonds only more luminous. A large man with a gold crown on his head and was wearing a warrior's outfit with leather pants and shirt, dragon hide boots, and a dark purple cape. A woman wearing white robes and had a staff with red crystals on it, she looked like an angel. Finally a witch appeared, his gray beard went down to his knees and he was wearing a witch's hat and her robes were black and dark green, and her eyes were pitch black and her hands had small tree branches coming out of them.

"_There is no need to get up Harry, you are tired, rest now and listen to our voices" _said the dragon, his voice sounded like the sound of bells, strong but soothing to the ears.

"_You have proven yourself without any doubt that you're meant to be king and a dragon seeker. You have a kind heart, patience, intelligence, strength and extraordinary courage, but most of all you have more love then any of our previous kings ever had" _said the warrior.

"_Therefore, you have earned our most precious gift. All dragon seekers have a special talent, but you will have one that will help you in these most dark times. You will have to face Voldemort, Harry and you will have to raise the wizard and dragon world out of his dark reign."_

The witch approached Harry and placed her hand on Harry's forehead. Her hand was warm and he felt a soothing feeling pass over him. A gentle wave of magic and peace filled him.

Harry closed his eyes and whispered a soft "_thank you_" as he drifted into a soft slumber.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Harry opened his eyes and found himself no longer on the top of the mountain. He sleeping on a soft patch of grass and was at the base of the mountain. Next to him were a few apples and a glass bottle of water. He was hungry beyond belief so he ate the apples and drank the water; he thanked the ancestors as he ate.

Yet, he noticed that he felt different. Like something inside him sifted and changed into something else. It wasn't a bad feeling but it was unusual.

Quickly as he could, he used his magic to flew himself back to the fortress. He smiled as he thought to himself, _"My mother and Alexander will be so proud."_

But when he reached the fortress, he felt his heart stop in his chest.

The fortress…his home…was burnt to the ground. Nothing was left except parts of the main building.

"_Mother…."_

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$

Inside the main building, he saw a majority of the dragon seekers. Most of them were bloody and injured greatly. A lot of them were weeping for lost family members and the dragons that lay dead around them.

Out of the crowd appeared a bloody Alexandra. _"Harry…"_

He rushed over and held her,_ "what happened? Are you alright? Where is my MOTHER?"_

She looked at Harry with soft, sad eyes.

"_Come with me."_

They walked together, out to the small courtyard which was where most of the warriors and dragons would play and gather.

Now it was nothing more but burning ashes and dust.

In the center, where the fountain would be, was a sight that would be forever burned in Harry's memory.

Catherine, his beloved mother, his whole world…was lying dead on the rubble of the now destroyed stone fountain. Her body was bloody and broken beyond repair. Her eyes that were once warm amber were now a misty gray.

Harry fell to his knees when he found himself standing beside his mother's head. He gently took her head in his arms and hugged her tight. Finally the tears began to fall as his shock and absolute despair took over.

His sobs could be heard through the ruins of the fortress and through the mountains. His grief could be felt from all walks of life.

No amount of comfort could help him, he lost his mother, nothing could be more horrible or terrible then the pain he felt at the moment.

It was as if a part of his heart was ripped out and was now bleeding to death on the dust covered stone ground.

"_Who did this"_ harry said with an icy tone. It was so cold that even Alexander flinched.

"_The Dark Lord's death eaters attacked us. We had no warning. Now even those who are neutral in the war are on his target list. He will now attack any race or people no matter what. His mad with power and his reason is gone."_

Harry stared down at his mother with miserable eyes, but they were also blazing with rage.

His eyes began to turn deep amber.

Harry stood up after gently placing his mother's head back on the ground.

His heart was thundering as he spoke, "Voldemort will not live another day…tell everyone both dragon seekers and refugees that we sound the dragon horns for war."

Alexandra nodded; she knew this day would come. The Dark wizards have gone too far.

Harry looked at what remains of his home. It would be rebuilt and he would heal his people. But now, he knew that the time has come to face the man that killed his parents…and now his beloved mother.

Once his eyes turned into a dragon's eyes, his whole body transformed. In only a matter of seconds, his body was that of a giant adult dragon.

His scales were a mix of red and gold. He had horns, large teeth and claws that cracked the stone beneath his feet.

The time has come for Harry to let the dragon rise, he understood his special talent now, he could become a dragon.

It was time for the dragon boy to die and the dragon king to rise.

Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart

I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes

With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art

Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes

Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes

For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows

You'll know, You'll know the Dragonborn's come

**PLEASE REVIEW- Stay tuned for the sequel, "The Dragon King"**


End file.
